the_multiverses_collision_roleplay_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Chikara
The History Of Ryan (The Newest One) " My Heart Resonates with a Flame, A Flame able to Burn through Flesh, And with the Beat of my Blood... SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!" ~ Ryan Ryan was raised a Gentleman and A Hero of some Sort, He would risk his Life to Help those who couldn't do it for themselves He eventually beat the Likes of Jonathan Joestar and learned about Hamon. He eventually learned how to control it and Used this Power to defeat Those who gave up their humanity, One day he met a Girl named Flandre. This Girl wasn't like the Others, This one understood Ryan and Didn't try to Make him look like a Freak, A Giant among Men, This made Ryan happy and gave him another reason to Fight, But when she eventually passed away due to her father murdering her, He began to go Insane, Eventually learning about his Past life, He used to be an Assassin with the Ability to Skip through time, Or slow it down for short. This didn't help his Insanity and This insanity is what brought him to Kars, The Ultimate Life-form.. With the Help of Kat ( The Stand user of Queen Crimson), He successfully beat Kars and Obtained the Stone mask and Red Stone of Aja, He put it on and became the Ultimate Life-form, After this He confronted Arc and realized he was a Threat, He tried to take him head on until He was sent to Omega Hell, Arc brought Ryan back and Ryan was now a bit more insane. Then Ryan Chikara was Restored (The G.o.D) and Arc fused The Two Ryans to Become his Guard, That's when Ryan obtained Nigh Omnipotence. Ryan Finally broke when He successfully learned about Crimson Hamon (Which has the Energy and Heat of a Neutron Star), Arc settled this When he Sent Insane Ryan into the Real world, In Damions Room... That's where Ryans Real Personality Punched the Insane Personality out of his Body and The Insane one is now rotting in Damions ERP Room. Eventually Ryan obtained a Stand Called Star Platinum (Alternate Universe). And Now he does his own thing with his Adventures and such, After The Battle with Fang though, His G.o.D Side was erased and all that was left was This Ryan... The Jobro Ryan Abilities Hamon Healing Hamon White Hamon (Ultimate Life-form Hamon) Crimson Hamon Illusion Resistance Every Ultimate Life-form Ability Star Platinum The World Over Heaven Requiem! (Infinite Timestop Which Ryan can move in For However long he wants) Flight Moving In Someone Elses Timestop for However long He wants Dialogue Prediction Sensing Life energy (Of any Kind) The Power of God (Holy Powers) Automatic Win if Giorno's theme Plays Piano (This boosts anyone Ryan wants by 20,000x If he plays music near them) Light Mode (Kars arm Blade) Powerlevel 122,994,150,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Stand Star Platinum (Alternate Universe) Over Heaven Requiem Information : Star Platinum The World Over Heaven Requiem! This Stand can stop time for around An Infinite Amount of Time - Star Barrage This Stand is Of Course, Great at Punching Things, This Stand is So Fast that It can Go Faster than Light With It's Punches - Zoom-Sight This Stand Can See so Far that It's almost like looking into a Pair of 500x Binoculars - Precision This Stand is So precise that it can Catch a Bullet from a Point blank Range and Catch a Fly without crushing it instantly - Star Punch This Stand Unlike The Normal Star Platinum, Can Extend it's Arm Far enough to Reach 5 Meters, This is meant for long Range but leaves Joints Open and such - Stats: Power: ∞ Speed: ∞ Precision: ∞ Durability: ∞ Range: ∞ Potential: ∞ Equipment A Ring that Allows him to Punch Stands without His Stand A Sword that can Cut through nearly any Material Ryans Strengths and Weaknesses Ryans Striking Strength: Easily Multiversal+ By his Base Power Alone. Ryans Speed: MFTL+++ , This has been shown multiple times, Especially when He split his Atoms apart because he vibrated his body at such a fast speed that he Went through a Wall. Ryans Durability: Multiversal Levels Ryan Lifting Strength: Ryan is easily Lift up a Googolplexian Tons and Probably even More, But he never tried anything Heavier.. So... Yeah... Ryan's Real Weakness is a Red Diamond, if you have a Natural Red Diamond in your Possession, You can either Control Ryan or Weaken him Category:The History of Ryan Chikara Category:Male Category:JoJo Character Category:Stand Category:Ultimate Life-form Category:Time-Stop